


Recollection

by vox_nihilio



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Tron: Legacy, but until then he is alive in my heart, probably not, reposting of an old fic, will we ever know what happened to beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vox_nihilio/pseuds/vox_nihilio
Summary: A program and a User walk into a bar.OrAfter the end of Clu, Sam meets an old symbol with another face.
Relationships: Beck and Sam Flynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting of a fic after some light revision. Thanks for reading.

"So you're the one who caused this mess?"

White and blue, with a symbol that was painfully familiar. It wasn't him, Sam knew that. Tron had fallen into the sea after his sudden dash of heroism. Quora told him there was no coming back after something like that.

"Well, uh." Sam said. He tapped his fingers on the glass of his drink. "That was actually my dad, but yeah, I was involved." The tron look-alike just looked confused at that. Sam nearly rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Programs didn't have dads.

Thankfully, the program didn't push for an answer. "Do you think you'll be able to fix it up? Make the grid's...engine run smooth again?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam hoped so, but he wasn't about to tell that to the protege of fucking Rinzler.

The program looked about as convinced as Sam was confident.

A moment passed in silence before the program spoke. "What was he like in the end?" He was staring at his drink, looking far away. Sam swallowed and tried to think of a good answer. Quora had told him that Rinzler had seen his father, and Tron seemed to have woken up after. But all he had seen was the lightjet crashing into CLU's. 

"They didn't send him after me. " Not-Tron said, still staring at the glass. "He recognized me the first time. They were arrogant to send an experiment so fresh out of reprograming, but they had reason to be."

"Did he hurt you?" Sam asked. The User didn't understand much about the new grid, but he was pretty sure "They" meant Clu's regime. He didn't know what reprogramming meant either, but if it managed to change Tron the hero into...whatever Rinzler was, it probably wasn't good.

The program let out a bitter laugh. "Hurt me? He nearly killed me. One more blow, and he could have finished me off but-" He trailed off.

"He let you go."

"He got up and left me to stumble away. Not a word, he just watched." The program finished quietly, something like grief in his voice. He sighed, and ran a hand through his spiky, brown hair.

Sam still didn't have an answer. His dad would have had one. He probably did the moment Rinzler saw him through the windows of the lightjets. But Sam didn't.

"What's your name?" Sam said, glancing at the weary program. "And don't say 'Tron'. I actually want to know."

The program looked, eyes narrowed at the User for a moment. Sam began to worry that he offended him before the program smiled. For the first time, Sam saw the color of not-tron's eyes reflected in the bar lighting: chocolate brown.

"My name's Beck."


End file.
